


Home

by greentabbykitten



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe, Angels, Angst, Crossover, Demons, Gen, Humor, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1592459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greentabbykitten/pseuds/greentabbykitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year after Charles is sent to hell for safekeeping, he wakes up from his grave in the middle of nowhere. The demons want Charles for his telepathic power, or so it seems. The search for the truth takes them on a journey across the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Darkness surrounds him. As he comes to his senses, he can’t help but become more and more anxious. As the lack of oxygen in his body increases, he gasps, only to realize that he cannot breathe. His eyes open, but all he sees is darkness. The only source of light is the tiny spot above him. His fingers can feel something akin to moist ground, and his body feels as if it has been compacted in cement. His heart races as he tries to rid himself of this weight.

He focuses on the spot above him; the one through which he can see a bright light. He struggles to dig his hand through the ground, breathing in as much air as he can. He’s desperate. His screams are muffled because of the dirt around him. Suddenly, he feels as if there is less of a weight on top of him. He thinks his heart can’t beat any faster, but it does. A strong hand grips his, and within a few seconds, he’s being pulled out of the ground.

The moment he opens his eyes completely, he immediately closes them. The sunlight is so bright that it could almost burn his eyes out. It gives him a great headache, and his throat is so raw that he finds it difficult to speak. The area resembles a grave. There is a plain, wooden, white cross right where his head was. He’s in a forest, but the trees have all been put down as if there detonated a bomb where he’d lain. He takes a look at the man who pulled him out of the grave. The man shrugs off his coat and lays it over his bare body. 

“Who are you?” he asks, grabbing the coat and wrapping it around him.

“I am Castiel. I’m an angel, and I’m here to help you. Do you remember what happened? Do you remember who you are?” 

“My name is Charles, Charles Xavier. I don’t really… remember what happened.” Charles supports himself with an arm as he tries to stand up. His legs hurt when he moves them, and his body feels awfully heavy. 

“What’s wrong with me?” he questions, grabbing onto Castiel’s shoulder for support. “Did you just say that you’re an angel?” Charles rubs his forehead. 

“Why can’t I read your mind?” he asks, anxiously. Castiel starts leading him somewhere without saying a word. Charles begins to panic. 

“You can’t read my mind because I’m not letting you. It wouldn’t be very wise of you to do so.” Castiel explains. The telepath sighs.

“Are you a telepath, then?”

“No. I’m an angel, not a mutant. I’m not a human.” The ground is very moist, and Charles’ bare feet become covered in the mud. Castiel displays no sense of urgency, and so Charles makes the assumption that they are not in any sort of immediate danger. They walk slowly, Charles leaning on Castiel. 

“Where are you taking me? Where’s Erik Lehnsherr? I feel disoriented. Why was I buried underneath the ground?”

“I’m taking you somewhere safe. We can discuss the situation when we arrive at our destination. Stay here, I need to make sure that we leave no trace.” Castiel helps Charles onto a tree trunk a few meters away from the grave. Charles takes this as a moment to look at his hands. He can’t sense a single mind. It seems as if they are in the middle of nowhere. It’s unnerving for him to be unable to sense someone else’s presence. 

He focuses on his hands. They’re dirty and covered in tiny scars. His fingernails are a bit long. He’s without clothing apart from Castiel’s coat, and it makes him feel unprotected, but Castiel’s soothing tone helps him feel better. The sky is the brightest blue. He tries to remember when the last time he saw such a blue sky was, but he’s unable to remember anything apart from waking up six feet under the ground. Castiel walks around speaking in a foreign tongue, and it almost feels as if this is all a dream. 

“We’re good to go. I need you to hold onto me.” he brings an arm around Charles and helps him up. His arm wraps around the telepath’s. Charles expects them to start walking, but instead he feels his head spinning and his stomach turning. They are in a completely new location five seconds later. Charles doesn’t know how it happened, but he assumes that it’s possible because Castiel is an angel. He’s not at his best mental ability, and therefore he isn’t going to be one to argue. Right across the road there is a house. Charles' legs feel better, and he lets go of Castiel’s shoulder. 

“I understand that you have the ability to read minds. You’ve been away for quite some time, and there are people in this house. Will you be able to block it out, or do you want me to block it out for you?” Castiel looks at him and then back at the house.

“I’ll be fine” Charles murmurs, a bit uncertain. “How long has it been?”

“It’s been about a year” Castiel replies. 

They start crossing the dirt road. It seems as if everything is dirty. Charles wonders when he’ll be able to shower. He wonders when he’ll be home. He wonders when he’ll be with Erik and Raven and the rest of his family. As they arrive on the doorstep, he notices that, as Castiel had mentioned, he’s having trouble ignoring the thoughts of the several people inside. Castiel knocks on the door and Charles rubs his forehead in discomfort. 

The one who answers the door is named Sam Winchester. Charles knows because he can’t keep the thoughts out. He doesn't think it’s been this bad since his childhood. He tightens Castiel’s coat around himself, reminding himself that it’s the only thing that he’s wearing. 

“Hey. I’m Sam, that’s Dean. How are you?” Sam asks. 

“Charles Xavier. It’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m alright.” Charles reaches out his hand and shakes Sam’s. Inside, he’s met with their uncle. Charles takes the opportunity to sit on a chair in the living room while Castiel converses with the brothers and their uncle. 

The thoughts are killing him. It’s like a tornado of thought and emotion and he feels as if he’s going to be sick. His confusion only increases when he realizes his increased sensitivity regarding his power. 

“We don’t know what this guy wants with him, and that’s why I’m saying we should investigate before making any decisions. I’m not going to risk this, guys.” 

“We’re already risking this by having him here.”

“Nevertheless, the issue needs to end. This has gone on long enough.”

Charles closes his eyes and covers his ears. He leans forward in his chair and wishes for complete silence. Castiel seems to notice, and he looks at Charles with a tilted frown. 

“I told you.” he mentions. Charles looks up at him with a questioning look. 

“May I?” the angel asks, bringing his hand towards Charles’ head. The telepath nods, feeling a bit afraid. 

Everything becomes very silent. Neither Sam or Dean or their uncle Bobby is making noise. The only sounds are those of breathing and swallowing. Charles sighs.

“Thanks” Charles whispers and leans back onto the chair. 

“Look, how about we discuss this tomorrow. Charles just walked out of the ground, and I’m pretty sure he’d love a shower, some food, and a bed” Dean states, clapping his hands together as if making a decision. 

They lead him to the bathroom and later show him to his bed. The blankets are softer than the ground will ever be. The pajamas are a bit big, but it makes them comfortable. Charles lies there for an hour looking at the ceiling. He wonders about Erik. He wonders about home. He falls asleep.


End file.
